La historia de Gray Aguila
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: Hey,este es mi primer fic.Trata de la historia de un personaje que yo invente llamado Gray Aguila,que es el hermano perdido de la cuervo.Habra:MannyxFrida ,OCxFrida y un poco de MannyxZoe. COMPLETO
1. Hermano?

Gray Aguila

Gray Aguila

Ok,es mi primer fic en toda mi vida asi que porfa no sean gachos conmigo,esye fic trata de un personaje de mi creación de el tigre,de cómo llega a la ciudad milagro y de cómo se relaciona con los otros personajes,pues disfruten

Pero antes:el tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Sandra Equiuha y a Jorge Gutierrez.

Una noche normal en la ciudad milagro, no había peligro, o al menos todavía no. Cada noche una chica llamada Zoe Aves se convertía en "la cuervo" una supervillana adolescente que recorría los techos de la ciudad milagro buscando que hacer, hasta que llego a su casa donde su madre y su abuela la esperaban para darle una noticia.

-Mama ya llegué, dijo Zoe

-Hija ven rapido, debemos decirte algo muy importante!, dijo su madre

Zoe llego a la sala de su casa y vio a su madre y a su abuela sentadas en el sofa, y vio a su abuela con una carta en la mano, cuando Zoe la vio pregunto que pasaba.

-Hija, hay algo que nunca te dijimos y que debimos decirte pero lo encontramos muy peligroso, es, es………….,la madre de Zoe comenzo a tartamudear

-Hija, por dios ya dile!!, dijo Guajolota con desesperación

-Que pasa, que es tan importante!, dijo Zoe

-Tienes un hermano

**Bueno que les pareció por ahora es lo único que tengo en mente pero tendre mas lu****ego**

**Dejen reviews**

**Nightwindhero**


	2. Ya llege

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a****:Ghost Steve y a LaTigressa por ser los primeros que pusieron reviews y porque me pidieron que continuara.**

**Ahora les contare lo que sigue**

**Jose Hawk**

La menor de la familia Aves dejo salir un grito que seguramente se escucho muy lejos,después pregunto un monton de preguntas tales como:

-Como puede ser? Pregunto Zoe

-Fue hace 15 anios cuando un dia tu padre que en paz descanse nos abandono pero antes tuvimos una noche maravillosa donde tuvimos se….

-UGH!! que asco,solo ve al grano!! Fue la respuesta de Zoe

-Bueno (suspira y continua) 9 meses después tuve un hijo al que le pusimos Jose Hawk

-Ok,pero por que me dicen ahora? Dijo la cuervo

-Por que recivimos una carte de el diciendonos que vendra a la ciudad milagro y pues esperabamos que pues le mostrarias por aquí.

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco,como esperaban que le mostrara esta cochina ciudad! Respondio Zoe gritando.

-Mira mija el llegara pronto asi que es lo unico que te pedimos. Dijo su abuela

-Ash! Esta bien,cuando llega? Pregunto casi gritando

-Llegara en……………………segundos

Con eso se abrió la puerta de un portazo y una figura estaba parada en la puerta

-Ya llegue, fue lo que dijo la figura

**Bueno voy a parar aquí, por que? Por que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso**

**Bueno es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**-Nightwindhero**


	3. Las apariencias mientensiempre

Capitulo 3:Las apariencias mienten ……

**Capitulo 3:Las apariencias mienten …….siempre**

**Ok ya voy a seguir con el tercer capitulo de este fic que no pienso a bandonar**

**Quiero agradecer a ElTigreLove por darme una ayudadita con lo que es la ortografia para los fics bueno con razon siempre repruebo esa clase LOL **

**Bueno el que sigue!**

Cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe que seguro se habrá escuchado muy lejos, la figura en la oscuridad dijo:

-Ya llegue

Zoe no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito al ver a esa persona que no conocía ,pero ahora le interesaba.

Zoe penso:-Tal ves sea el unico que me pueda entender.

El muchacho se acerco a Zoe, cuando se comenzó a acercar Zoe lo pudo ver mas de cerca estaba usando una chaqueta negra con bolsillos de color rojo, la chaqueta tenia una capucha que el estaba usando así que ella no le vio bien el rostro, casi la mitad de su cara la cubría su cabello lacio color café castaño, el ojo que le pudo ver también era café, usaba unos jeans negros rotos, una cadena le colgaba de ambos lados del pantalón y usaba unos guantes similares a los de ella.

-¿Tu debes ser Zoe no?-Su voz era algo amigable aunque penetrante

-Si ¿soy……..tu hermana? ¿no?-Zoe respondió casi tartamudeando pues estaba nerviosa

-Si, lo eres.-Respondio el

-Bueno Zoe tu abuela y yo saldremos unas horas por favor muestrale a José el lugar.-Le dijo Buitrila mentras ella y Guajolota salian corriendo de su propia casa.

Al fin José se bajo la capucha revelando su rostro, Zoe se le quedo viendo como por medio segundo y luego decidió comenzar una platica

-Oye ummmm por que nunca me avisaste que existias?-Fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decir a Zoe en ese momento.

-Es por papa.-Dijo José

-¿Oye como fue que si estabas aya, de repente te vinieras para acá?-Dijo Zoe ahora mas calmada.

-Te contare toda mi historia,todo lo que papa me enseño o deberia decir El Halcon Gris.

**De nuevo voy a parar aquí porque me encanta dejarlos en suspenso**

**Si les gustaría ver como se ve José vean esto:** nightwindhero./art/Jose-Hawk-Gray-Aguila-99730073

**Y aqui para verlo con su traje (en proceso)**

nightwindhero./art/Gray-Aguila-99728408

**Bueno dejen reviews, ****eso me da fuerza para continuar este fic**

**Nightwindhero**


	4. No eres lo que esperaba

Ahora capitulo 4

**Ahora capitulo 4**

**No eres lo que esperaba.**

**-Una cosa antes de que comienze con el capitulo,muchas gracias por los reviews! De veras! Eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir con este fic asi que si aun no han visto como se ve Jose Hawk pueden checarlo desde mi pagina de **

**Disclaimer:El tigre y todos los personajes relacionados le pertenece a Sandra Eqihua y a Jorge Gutierrez. Jose Hawk si me pertenece.**

-El Halcón Gris?. Pregunto Zoe.

-El fue como el entrenador mas duro de todos los tiempos y pues desde que Buitrila se embarazo de mi, regreso papa, de nuevo fueron a………. ya sabes, me arrastro con el y pues de nuevo dejo a Buitrila embarazada y pues naciste tu.

Despues de que hablo Jose siguió explicando:

-Por 13 años me estuvo entrenando para convertirme en un villano pero, ummmm no me interesaria serlo aunque conozco como piensan los villanos, para cuando tenia 10 años me dieron mi traje y mi entrenamiento se puso mas duro todavía ya tuve que aprender a controlar mas que mi traje sino algo mas fuerte. Concluyo Jose.

-Dios, que duro debio ser papa! Respondio Zoe

-Si, pero aun asi me enseño muchas cosas que nunca olvidare y pues me dejo esto para recordarlo. Con eso Jose se levanto la chaqueta junto con su camisa y mostro que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrizes y cortadas.

-Bueno, voy a ver la ciudad. Dijo Jose mientras se ponia de nuevo su camisa y su chaqueta y se quitaba un collar de su cuello.

Zoe le empezo a interesar ese collar, era una esfera negra con picos color rojo, una ves que se lo descolgo salio a la terraza y alli de su collar salio toda una armadura que lo cubrio por completo.

So traje era similar al de la cuervo solo que en ves de morado era rojo,el casco tambien era parecido solo que de nuevo rojo en ves de morado,no usaba el visor que Cuervo usaba por que con su cabello bastaba para cubrirle la mayor parte de la cara y en su espalda cargaba una espada negro con rojo.

Cuando Zoe lo encontro y lo vio transformado le pregunto :

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

Jose dijo:

-Ya te lo dije voy a ver la ciudad y mañana voy a ir a la escuela Leone para ver como va a ser el resto de mi vida viviendo aquí.

Con eso Jose salio volando por el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Milagro, al ver esto Zoe dijo:

-No eres lo que esperaba.

**Que les parecio?**

**Ahora hize al fin un capitulo mas largo y ya aparecio Jose con su traje**

**Y en el proximo capitulo aparecen Manny y Frida de veras!!**

**Pero vueno gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente**

**Nightwindhero**


	5. El encuentro

**Capitulo**** 5: El ****encuentro.**

José salio disparado por el cielo y Zoe lo siguió pues quería conocer mas de su nuevo hermano.

-¡Oye espérame!-Gritaba Zoe.

-¡Ja!,!no me atraparas!-Le dijo José mientras aceleraba a propulsión a chorro con sus alas.

Pero su pequeña carrera amistosa fue interrumpida cuando unas garras golpearon y tiraron al suelo a José.

-¡Te tengo Cuervo!-Dijo la figura que lo golpeo.

-Atrás raro-Dijo José dándole una patada en el pecho y sacándolo volando.

La figura regreso la mirada y una cara de shock estaba en su rostro.

-¡No eres chica!-Dijo el.

-¡Oye tu tampoco!-Respondió José burlándose de el.

¡Nadie se burla de El Tigre!-Dijo Manny.

-El Tigre, mis calzones.-Dijo José.

-¡Imbecil!-Grito Manny.

-¡Idiota!-Respondió José

En ese momento llega Cuervo y de nuevo la cara de shock pero ahora en la de Zoe, al ver a su hermano y a El Tigre peleándose con insultos.

-¡Cuervo!-Grito Manny-¿Quién es este?.

-El Tigre, creo que ya conociste a mi hermano Gray Aguila, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y se quedara.-Respondió Zoe.

-¡Tu hermano!-Dijo Manny volteando a ver a José.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, estoy algo cansado por el viaje hasta acá y pues ¡hasta nunca!-Dijo José mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su pantalón una esfera plateada y la lanzo, cuando toco el suelo se convirtió en una nube de humo.

Ambos Zoe y Manny no podían ver y estaban tosiendo demasiado por la bomba de humo de José, pero chocaron uno con el otro y Manny cayo encima de ella.

Cuando el humo desapareció Zoe abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de el Tigre frente a los de ella, pudo sentir su respiración, sus labios a unos centímetros de distancia y si no hubiera sido por el visor de Zoe algo mas hubiera pasado.

Manny se levanto sonrojado y sin decir nada salio corriendo y saltando de edificio en edificio desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡José, ugggh te matare cuando regrese a casa!-Grito la menor de las Avez.

Ya en casa Zoe encontró a José tirado en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes con los ojos cerrados.

Al entrar Zoe azoto la puerta para que lo despertara lo cual funciono.

-¡Que!-Grito José.

-¡Que fue lo que hiciste!-Respondió Zoe

-¿Lo de la bomba de humo?-Dijo José.

-¡Si!-grito Zoe.

-Dios, se nota que te gusta ese tigre.-le dijo.

Zoe se sonrojo demasiado y luego le dijo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Se lo dijo mas calmada.

-Ya veo.-Le dijo también mas calmado.

-Una cosa mas.-Dijo Zoe con la mirada baja.

-¿Si?-Respondió su hermano.

-Como es que llegas asi como asi yo siendo tu hermana y sin siquiera actúas como si hubieras encontrado a un pariente perdido. Dijo Zoe casi derramando una lagrima.

-No lo se.-Le dijo lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno hasta mañana.-Respondió su hermana regresándole la sonrisa a su hermano y saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes, ahora la de José.

El siguiente día Zoe y José fueron a la escuela Leone. José noto que mucha gente se le quedaba viendo y se murmuraban cosas. José vio a una chica de cabello azul que lo vio directamente, pero cuando el la volteo a ver ella volteo y se dirigió con un chico de cabello chino y de piel morena.

José no le dio tanta importancia a las miradas que recibía de muchas personas alrededor hasta que vio a esa chica.

Zoe se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a su salón. José fue a la dirección de la escuela hasta que comenzaran las clases.

Cuando sonaron las campanas todos los alumnos entraron a sus aulas, después entro la maestra que después de varios minutos de intentos de callar a los alumnos soltó un libro sobre el escritorio lo que causo un gran silencio en todo el salón.

-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención quiero decirles que hoy comienza aquí un nuevo alumno.-Después de decirlo por la puerta del salón entro José.

Manny casi grito al ver al chico nuevo.

-¡Águila!-Dijo Manny en vos baja.

-¡Tigre!-Dijo José al ver a Manny.

**Continuara desde aquí**

**O no?**

**Claro que si**

**Dejen reviews**

**Nightwindhero**


	6. Soy Frida Suarez

**Capitulo**** 6**** Soy Frida Suarez**

**Mil gracias por los reviews a todos**** ahora ya tuve tiempo de continuar este capitulo disfruten.**

**Nota: En este fic Manny y Frida saben que Zoe es La Cuervo y no se odian pero no se llevan tanto entre ellos. Solo para aclarar las cosas.**

**Ahora si desfruten.**

José le estaba dando una mirada de muerte a Manny y este se la respondía.

La maestra viendo que el nuevo alumno estaba casi inmóvil así que decidió hablarle.

-Señor Hawk háganos el favor de sentarse para comenzar la clase.-Dijo la maestra.

-¿Donde?-Respondió José dejando de ver a Manny y ya viendo a la maestra.

-Se sentara junto a la señorita Suárez, aya.-La maestra dijo después de ver algunos lugares y apunto hacia un asiento al lado de Frida.

Manny casi dejo gritar un ¡QUE! Pero en ves de decirlo se lo guardo.

José obedeció y se sentó al lado de Frida. Manny no dejaba de verlo con una mirada de muerte.

La maestra comenzó a dar su clase pero nadie ponía atención, Manny seguía viendo al nuevo alumno, igual Frida lo estaba viendo aunque el ni lo notaba, al contrario el estaba poniendo atención a clase.

Sonó la campana y los alumnos salieron a almorzar. José se sentó en una mesa alejada de las demás donde estaba sentada Zoe. Ella le sonrió y el se sentó a almorzar. Manny y Frida los vieron y el dijo.

-Se parecen mucho.-Dijo el.

-¿Que no son hermanos?-Respondió la chica de cabello azul.

-Si, yo me encontré con el anoche y peleamos y luego llego Cuervo y me dijo que era su hermano. Respondió Manny.

-¿Y solamente lo vas a odiar por que si?-Respondió su amiga.

-Es otro mas de la parvada además anoche hizo algo imperdonable.-Dijo Manny apretando sus puños.

-Pues tal ves es diferente a los de su familia, deberíamos ir a halarle.-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

Ambos se sentaron con ellos, Zoe volteo a ver a Manny y se sonrojo esa seguramente iba a ser la única ves que alguien vería a Zoe sonrojando.

Jose los vio y rápidamente desvío la mirada. Manny no se sento con ellos y se fue de ahí, igual Zoe se fue pues ya habia terminado de comer.

Jose y Frida se quedaron solos viendo ambos hacia abajo, hasta que Frida decidió hablarle.

-Soy Frida Suárez, me dices tu nombre?-Dijo ella sonriéndole.

_Ella es linda y es la __única que no me ha visto raro, tal ves estaría bien tener una amiga._

-Soy José.

**Terminare aquí **

**Por favor dejen reviews **

**Nightwinhero**


	7. Companeros de proyecto

**Capitulo 7 ****Compañeros de proyecto**

**Hola, como han estado aquí el capitulo 7 de este fic, wow tan rápido ya llevo 7 capítulos bueno gracias a todos por los reviews y por todo el apoyo que me han dado.**

José y Frida se estaban mirando a los ojos y después de un rato comenzaron a platicar sobre sus intereses, al parecer a ambos les gustaban los mismos videojuegos, tenían los mismos hobbies y les gustaba la misma música.

Sonó la campana y todos se regresaron a sus salones, José y Frida seguían platicando en el camino de regreso.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron de nuevo juntos, Manny sentado del otro lado de ella veía como se reía con el y comenzó a pensar mal de el.

-¿Qué le hizo?-Se preguntaba el mismo.

La maestra entro al salón y les anuncio que por orden del subdirector Chacal se debía hacer un proyecto en parejas y que se sacarían al asar.

Se empezaron a oír las voces de todos los alumnos diciendo que era una injusticia y bla bla bla.

La maestra saco una gorra y dentro estaban los nombres de todos los alumnos. Ella empezó a revolverlos y comenzó a sacarlos uno por uno.

Empezó a llamar parejas de alumnos hasta que dijo:

-Manny Rivera y Zoe Aves-

-!!!No!!!-Gritaba Manny mientras que Zoe se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Y los últimos: José Hawk y Frida Suárez-Concluyo la maestra.

-!!!No!!!-De nuevo Manny grito.

Después de la escuela Manny de nuevo vio a Frida hablando con José y eso causo que el se molestara, no exactamente sabia que era pero le molestaba mucho así que fue a hablar con Frida.

-¿Frida que harás hoy?-Le pregunto Manny.

-Ofg, lo siento hoy no puedo salir, José ira a mi casa para hacer el proyecto y de veras que si no paso esta materia me reprobaran.-Le respondía su amiga cuando llego José y le pregunto si estaba lista.

-Si-Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Frida, mientras Manny se iba a su casa a no hacer nada pues el ya sabe que Zoe lo hará sola.

-Puede que ese sujeto se haya metido en mi vida y en la de Frida, pero aunque yo no haga nada, seguro que el padre de Frida lo saca a cinturones de su casa.-Dijo el moreno en su mente.

**Bueno es todo por este capitulo **

**Gracias por leerlo**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Dejen reviews**

**-Nightwindhero**


	8. Estas celoso?

**Capitulo 8**

**Estas celoso?**

**Ya se, porque, no he hecho updates mas rápidos a este fic, y porque la he estado descuidando mucho. Bueno, solo les iba a decir ****que esta historia tendrá nada mas 10 capítulos. En otras palabras solo faltan 3 (incluidos este). Tuve un bloqueo, pero ya volví a mis andadas. Ningún personaje de el tigre me pertenece. **

Manny seguía dormido en su cama, hasta que una alarma lo despertó marcando las 7 en punto. Manny se levanto de golpe, se vistió, desayuno, y se fue a la escuela. En el camino se encontró con Frida, había muchas cosas que le debía de preguntar. Primero Manny le pregunto:

"Dime Frida, como te fue con el hermano de Zoe ayer?" Pregunto el chico moreno.

"Bien, el es muy divertido, nos llevamos muy bien, y me enseño muchas cosas." Respondió la chica.

"Ya veo y que cosas te enseño?" Le dijo Manny, con un tono sarcástico.

Frida ignoro el tono de burla y le respondió: "Bueno, ¿Sabias que el toca el piano?, me enseño unas cosas básicas."

"No lo sabia, porque este chico, llego a nuestras vidas desde hace 2 días!" Respondió Manny gritando pero aun con un tono sarcástico.

"Que demonios te pasa, que tienes en contra de el?!" Respondió gritando.

"Quien yo, yo no tengo nada en contra de el, no me molesta que haya otro in decidido en esta ciudad, ni que me este quitando a mi mejor amiga, ni nada" Respondió Manny gritando.

"Espera!, Manny estas celoso?!"

"Que?!, claro que no, como crees que el tigre va a estar celoso de un tonto pájaro como el!" Respondió Manny relajándose un poco.

"Podrías dejar de llamarlo tonto pájaro?! El no te ha hecho nada malo y tu ya lo estas juzgando." Le dijo ella comenzando a subir el volumen de su voz.

"Ya te lo había dicho, el es otro de la parvada y si llego para quedarse entonces tendía que aguantarse, además tu no sabes nada sobre lo que es el en realid..

Pero fue interrumpido por una patada de parte de su amiga en su pierna.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!, para que fue eso?!" Dijo el moreno ya mas molesto.

"Si se lo que es, el mismo me lo mostró, y también a mi padre se lo mostró para demostrarle que estaba segura con el. El no es malo Manny, al contrario el tambien esta indecidido sobre como usar sus poderes, de hecho ayer me estuvo contando sobre el lugar donde estuvo atrapado por unos 10 años y sobre todas las peleas en las que ha estado, de hecho conoció a Django!" Dijo su amiga ya mas calmada.

"Acaso escuche sonar mi nombre?" Dijo una vos desde lo lejos

**Bueno quien creen que es el del final? Jose? O Django?**

**Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo.**

**Y una ves mas lamento mucho la tardanza de casi unos 4 o 5 meses, estuve muy ocupado en serio.**

**Y dejenme decirles que este fic terminara dentro de muy poco (terminara con unos 10 capitulos es lo mas probable) y luego are la secuela (si va a haber secuela) **

**Porfavor dejen reviews**

**-Nightwindhero**


	9. Ahora Veo Lo Que En Realidad Eres

**Capitulo**** 9**

**Muy bien vamos en el capitulo 9: Ahora veo que es lo que eres**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Ahora solo falta este y otro capitulo y se terminara esta historia, pero luego viene la secuela, que se llamara: Gray Tigre Peligroso! (Una ves que lo lean ****verán a que me refiero)**

**Disfruten!**

"Acaso escuche sonar mi nombre?

Antes de que esa vos sonara, todo estaba normal. Pero después hubo un ligero y rápido sonido como el de una cuerda de guitarra.

Después de eso, todo fue destrucción.

Frida estaba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor con una mano sobre su vientre. Flamas rojas corrían por todo el alrededor, autos volcados los rodeaban, uno creería que estaban en el infierno.

Y ahí venia el.

Una figura obscura, con un sombrero vaquero, pantalones negros con estrellas rojas, un chal rojo, guantes obscuros y por supuesto esos ojos rojos que algunos conocían como "sin vida".

Manny había caído sobre un auto, pero debido a sus poderes no fue afectado mucho, solo unos cuantos golpes y una que otra cortada.

La figura obscura se acerco a ellos y vio rápidamente a Frida y le lanzo una risa molesta mientras veía como sufría.

"Yo no quería que tu sufrieras, pero el si!" Dijo mientras miraba y se acercaba a Manny.

"Django" Dijo Manny mientras se levantaba.

"Otra ves Tigre, no me canso de pelearte" Le respondió Django de forma exageradamente tranquila.

"Que significa eso?" Le dijo Manny confundido.

"Que no me canso de ver a esa belleza de cabello azul" Le respondió el esqueleto con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

"Guarda silencio!" Manny comenzó a enojarse y se lanzo sobre el después de activar su cinturón y transformarse.

"Me encanta hacerte enojar, porque solo así peleas bien."Respondió el esqueleto para después de lanzarse también sobre el Tigre.

Una pelea se formo, una pelea que por mas que se quisiera describir, seria muy difícil. Manny lanzaba sus ganchos con garras, y Django sus láseres con su guitarra, a Manny le salía sangre de la boca de tantos golpes que recibió y Django no paraba de tirar huesos.

Poco sabían que otras 2 figura estaban volando sobre ellos observándolos y escuchándolos.

Eran los hermanos Aves.

"Entendiste el plan Zoe?" Dijo el mayor.

"Si, pero no le encuentro el motivo de salvar a esa babosa de Suárez!" Le dijo la chica.

"Te lo estoy pidiendo, y aparte te sentirás bien al hacer algo bueno de ves en cuando, no sis?" Le respondió su hermano.

"No"

"Umph, no te cuesta nada, es lo único que te pido, ayúdame a salvarlos a los dos." Le dijo con esa vos cariñosa pero obscura que tiene.

"Que gano yo con esto" Le dijo la Cuervo.

"La bomba de humo que use con mi primer encuentro con el Tigre, la usare otra ves con el y contigo." Le dijo el Águila , mas confiado.

La Cuervo se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta "Bien hablaremos de mi pago luego de que haya terminado con esto"

"Bien vamos" Después de eso Cuervo bajo y le metió una patada en el estomago a Django. Pero cuando Águila bajo y vio a Django todo el mundo se detuvo.

"No, no eres tu!" Dijo José al chico esqueleto.

"Yo te conozco, espera, si tu eras ese chico al que deje vivir hace unos 5 años, después de que mate al padre y al otro muchacho."

Antes de que Django pudiera terminar Gray Águila se le lanzo encima y lo empezó a cortar con su espada y a golpear con sus puños.

José estaba descontrolado, nunca Zoe lo había visto tan molesto y tan desesperado, pero ella lo detuvo.

"Hermano, ya has hecho suficiente, hay que irnos" Después de que Zoe le hablo, el vio como Django estaba ahora. Muy destruido como su guitarra. Se había convertido en polvo.

Decidieron irse, Manny estaba hecho garras así que Zoe lo levanto y lo cargo en su espalda. José tomo a Frida y la cargo estilo bridal.

Se los llevaron volando a un hospital, llegando ahí se destransformaron y Zoe se llevo a Frida a un cuarto y José llevo a Manny a otro.

Ya después de un rato Manny despertó y vio a Jose sentado a un lado de el.

"Que me paso"

"Te peleaste con Django y te golpeo muy fuerte con un auto, llegué yo y pues destruí su guitarra. Frida esta en el cuarto de al lado y esta bien."

"Porque me sacaste? Me pudiste dejar ahí y dejarme morir en el fuego!"

"Porque eres un ser humano y yo aprendí que no importa como uno trate a otro. No es mi poder decidir quien muere y quien vive, aparte le gustas a mi hermana"

Manny se sonrojo ante el último comentario, pero aun no estaba convencido.

A si que pregunto:

" Y porque me quieres quitar a mi mejor a miga?" Manny pregunto.

"Frida me acepto, no quiero quitártela pero yo también soy su amigo aparte a ella le gustas mucho, no dejaba de hablar de ti cuando fui a su casa para hacer el trabajo."

Unas ves más Manny se sonrojo por el otro comentario.

José continúo:

"En cuanto al sufrimiento, deberías ver esto"

José se quito la camiseta y Manny pudo ver todas sus cicatrices y cortadas que le dejo todo su entrenamiento de toda su vida.

Ahora Manny lo comprendía, ya no podía odiarlo ya que sufrió mas que el probablemente.

"Ahora veo lo que en realidad eres"

**Si ahora Manny por fin** **dejara de molestar a José y si Frida si esta viva y no Zoe no la va a matar (aun).**

**Ningún Personaje Me Pertenece A Excepción de José.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo y porfavor dejen reviews.**


	10. Fin

**Capitulo 10**

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores, este es el ultimo capitulo y pues espero que les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirlo. Cuando yo llegué a este sitio me encantaban las historias que aquí todos escribían y me enorgullece al fin ser como ustedes. Gracias por todo su apoyo que me brindaron a través de sus reviews, por eso este capitulo y toda la historia completa se la dedico a todos ustedes!**

**Ahoraignorenestaoracionsinespaciosyyaleanlahistoria**

**Disfruten! **

Manny lentamente se levanto de su cama, al principio batallo un poco para caminar pero José lo ayudo y juntos entraron al cuarto de Frida.

Manny pudo ver a su mejor amiga profundamente dormida en su cama, pudo ver una venda medicinal blanca que cubría su estomago, al ver esto el moreno pregunto.

"Que le paso?"

"Django los ataco ella salio lastimada" Explico Zoe, mientras José se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

"Debemos irnos, se hace tarde" Explico el águila.

"No" sonó una vos débil.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Frida quien ya estaba despierta y los estaba escuchando.

El Águila la volteo a ver y se hincó a un lado de ella

"En serio me debo de ir y aparte cierto gato te debe de hablar en privado" Dijo el mientras Manny se sonrojaba y se ponía la mano derecha en la nuca.

"Esta bien te veré mañana" Dijo la chica, después José le beso la frente y se acerco a su hermana.

"Es hora"

Y con eso los hermanos Aves salieron volando del cuarto del hospital dejando a Manny y a Frida solos, después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo Manny decidió hablar.

"Ehh, como te sientes?" Pregunto el muy nervioso.

"Ya mejor, pero eso no es el tema, dime por favor como llegamos aquí."

"Pues Django apareció y lanzo un láser de su guitarra que te daño en el estomago, Zoe y José nos trajeron aquí." Concluyo el chico.

"Ughhh!!!!, esa idiota de Aves me cargo Ughhh!!!" La chica empezó a gritar.

El moreno se río ante el asco de su amiga y se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto así. Tenia la venda medicinal pero noto que el resto de su ropa estaba quemada y rota, el moreno estaba contemplando a la chica hasta que ella se dio cuenta que la estaba observando de una forma muy rara.

"Que?"

"Estas preciosa"

Ella le dio la típica mirada de que sarcástico!, mientras el se estaba muriendo por lo que acaba de decir.

No mucho paso después Manny llevo a Frida a su casa y después el regreso a la suya.

Al día siguiente se encontraron Manny, Frida y José en un árbol muy grande y frondoso en el parque ya que José quería aclararles todo.

"Muy bien, primero que nada yo me disculpo si me metí en su relación, no fue mi intención, a diferencia de el resto de mi familia todos yo soy el único que no ha querido ser un supervillano, yo por ahora solo vengo a pasar el tiempo que me queda con los familiares que me quedan y espero que ustedes y yo nos podamos llevar bien."

Manny y Frida se sonrojaron ante lo que dijo y se vieron como por un segundo y luego lo volvieron a ver a el.

"Yo no tengo nada en tu contra, solo si mantienes a tu loca hermana con una correa yo no te are daño" Concluyo la chica peliazul.

"Bien, de todos modos te debo una" Dijo el moreno.

"Bien con esto aclarado yo me voy a retirar, probablemente mama me este esperando en casa, bueno los veré por ahí." Después solo se pudo ver el humo de sus propulsores.

Manny se quedo viendo a Frida y creyó que lo mejor era no mencionar lo de ayer, pero algo le dijo que si lo hiciera.

Era como tener a León Dorado y a Leopardo Oscuro en cada hombro:

"Vamos dile la verdad, dile como te sientes" Le decía León

"No le digas, sal de nuevo con Cuervo y pícala mas!" Le gritaba el Leopardo.

Y de la nada apareció El Tigre Original y saco a los otros dos ancestros y le dijo a Manny:

"Has lo que "tu" creas correcto, o no!" Dijo El Tigre Original.

Manny soltó un suspiro y se acerco a su amiga, con cada paso que daba se comenzó a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo pero no se detuvo.

"Frida, yo ummm...?"

La chica le puso un dedo en los labios y los rozó con los suyos.

Manny estaba rojo por completo y no supo como reaccionar.

Pasaron como 30 segundos y ella soltó al moreno diciéndole:

"Hey la próxima ves que te de la oportunidad de besarme no te quedes tan tenso."

Con eso ella le guiño el ojo y salio corriendo con sus brazos abiertos por todo el prado.

Manny se le quedo viendo, contemplándola y se dio cuenta que gracias a un chico que odiaba obtuvo un gran regalo. El salio corriendo y la atrapo por atrás pasando sus brazos por su cadera y ambos cayeron al césped viéndose los dos a los ojos antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

Ahora ambos miraban el cielo y vieron a Gray Águila volando sobre ellos y el salio volando con una cara de "ups"

**Fin**

**Que les pareció, este es el final de "La Historia De Gray Águila" pero he decidido continuar con una miniserie de varios fics, que serán posteados después.**

**Antes de terminar esta historia quiero agradecer a varios(as) autores(as) que me sirvieron de inspiración y ayuda durante y antes de comenzar este fic:**

**-La Tigressa: Tus Fics me hicieron reir demasiado y me parecen muy tiernos, nunca pares SOY TU FAN!**

**-Shikima Akemi: Tus fics fueron los primeros de El Tigre que yo lei y no me canso de volver a leerlos! TAMBIEN SOY TU FAN!**

**-MissTerioResuelto: Buenas ideas de una buena escritora, no pares.**

**-maestrojedi: Hacen falta palabras? Que la fuerza te acompañe.**

**-The Lady Of Darkness: Haber cuando continuas mas tus fics y ya sabes el plan que tenemos, ERES LA LEY!.**

**Ahora si, ya puedo terminar bien este fic, esperen a "Gray Tigre Peligroso" **

**Nightwindhero**


End file.
